UMP45
The Heckler & Koch UMP45 is a Submachine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. History The UMP ("Universale Maschinenpistole", German for "Universal Machine Pistol") had been developed by the Heckler & Koch company of Germany in the mid to late 1990s and first appeared on the markets in 1999. The key idea behind the UMP was to create a lightweight and powerful submachine gun, that would be cheaper than the MP5. The UMP has been adopted by numerous agencies worldwide including the French Gendarmerie Nationale and U.S. Customs and Border Protection. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In singleplayer, The UMP45 has a 25 round magazine, Moderate recoil, and a low rate of fire. The player starts with a UMP45 in the campaign level The Hornet's Nest, and in the Special Ops level Big Brother. The player can also find UMP45's in several other Campaign and Special Ops levels, and are mainly used by Task Force 141, the Ultranationalists, and Shadow Company. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the UMP45 is unlocked by default. It is considered to be one of the best overall guns. Compared to other SMGs, the UMP has moderate recoil, a comparatively low rate of fire, and kills in a maximum of 3 shots regardless of perks or attachments. The UMP only benefits from Stopping Power at close range, where the perk reduces shots required to 2. This 2 hit kill range only reaches as far as typical shotgun range. Long range shots will deal 49 damage each, thus still requiring 3 shots for a kill. Also of note is that of all the automatic weapons in the game, no other SMG's, and only some Light Machine Guns, share the UMP's ability to 3-shot kill without a perk at long range. It is generally advisable to use this weapon in conjunction with a Silencer, as it provides no damage reduction. However the iron sights are generally unfavorable as they take up a huge portion of the lower screen (while only providing a very short sight base), and due to the slight vertical recoil and muzzle flash, it may be difficult to track targets. For this reason players may choose the Bling perk to add an optic, especially the Holographic Sight or ACOG. While having lower recoil than most SMGs, it has relatively higher recoil than most assault rifles, and the UMP blurs the line between the two weapon types. When firing at targets at long range, it is advisable to fire off single shots or 2-round bursts by tapping the trigger. This weapon is favored in stealth builds due to its silenced versatility at all ranges without the need for Stopping Power. Some players find it easy to get headshots with the UMP45, as its recoil will cause the sights to rise to the head when aiming at an enemy's center mass. The UMP is very effective in hardcore, where it can deal one-shot kills at any distance unless the player is behind cover, has the perk Last Stand perk or the Final Stand/ Painkiller deathstreaks. Because of this, a player could combine a thermal scope and a silencer and use it like an automatic sniper rifle. A popular tactic, both in hardcore and softcore games, is to combine a silenced UMP with marathon and lightweight and any one of steady aim, ninja and commando. This provides an effective sprinting class that maintains high damage and speed of shotgun sprinting or tactical knifing with the longer range of an SMG. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:UMP_.45_1stperson.jpg|UMP .45 File:Ump45iron.jpg|UMP .45 ironsights. File:Ump 6.png|UMP with Red Dot Sight. Note that the front ironsight is removed. File:Shadow_Company_UMP.jpg|A Shadow Company solider using an UMP45 Video thumb|left|300px|Capture the Flag using the UMP45 Trivia *You can see an unusable Tactical Rail on the left hand side of the gun. This is further evidence to say that some Submachine guns were meant to have Heartbeat sensors. *Unlike most guns in the game, the foresight on the UMP is removed when attaching the Red Dot Sight. However in Spec Ops and Campaign, the ironsights are present even with a sight added on. *Some Shadow Company Soldiers have UMP45's that have a foregrip, although it is very hard to see. *A real UMP45 magazine capacity is 25 rounds, not 32. Even though it is shown is SP, it is unknown why it is 32 in MP. Also, the weapon has no extended mags in real life. *An unusual trick that can be extremely effective in campaign and sometimes in online play is using the UMP45 with an ACOG, since the UMP has high damage and good accuracy it is one of the few SMG's that can effectively use an ACOG. A technique that involves ADS and moving around from side to side while continuously firing 5 round bursts can work well when aiming at head level in a tight space such as the markets in The Hornet's Nest. *Many players consider this to be the spiritual successor to the MP40 from World at War. This is due to its equivalent magazine size, low rate of fire, high damage, and moderately high recoil. However, the fact that the UMP cannot kill in two shots at close range without Stopping Power and the larger maps of Modern Warfare 2 make it less loathed by players, because the MP40 was often labeled overpowered. *The UMP is the only fully automatic gun capable of killing in 3 shots at any range when using a silencer without Stopping Power (without getting a headshot). Because of this, it is very popular among players using a stealth-based class. *Soap makes mention of this weapon in the intro of Just Like Old Times saying "We've got one good UMP. They've got a thousand." This illustrates how out-gunned they are compared to Shepherd's men. *Strangely, the UMP's first-person model has aspects reversed. The ejector port and selector switch are both on the left side of the gun, when in reality, the gun's ejector port and selector are on the right side. The ejector port has no animation either, when it should be moving to eject casings. Spent casings will still fly out of the right side of the gun, however. This is most noticeable when using Akimbo, as brass will just fly out of the gun. *Most camouflages appear very dull on the UMP because of how dark the gun is, and that they cover a very small portion of the gun itself. *The magazine will always appear full to the player despite the actual ammunition level, much like the G36C, P90 and most belt fed light machine guns. *The UMP's charging handle is on the left side in the 1st person screenview, but it is not there on the custom-class selector screen. *According to prerelease footage, the UMP45 was to appear in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare but was cut. *It is strange that Russian forces use the UMP, since it is not a Russian weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer